starfall_warriorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Pines
Pines is a dark gray tabby tom with long fur and stripes so dark that they can barely be seen in the shadows. He has unnatural red eyes, although it is speculated that these are not his true eye colors and are a side effect of living in the Realm of Faded Stars. He has a charming demeanor, and can even act childish at times. Although, his temper is easily invoked, and he is furious at being trapped against his will. His determination to escape is unstoppable, and he will do anything to leave the Realm of Faded Stars. It's also noted that Pines is not his real name. History Arc 1, Wind He is only seen briefly at the end of the arc, when Duckfeather is standing near the edge of the lake she has a brief glimpse inside of Realm of Faded Stars. She sees Pine's reflection instead of hers, smiling at her before her vision returns to normal. Arc 2, Shadow Throughout the arc Duckfeather worries about her vision of Pines. At the end of the arc, she has another vision as she steps into the lake, and is transported into the Realm of Faded Stars. Pines saves her after the faded shadow of Tigerstar attempts to attack her. He is giddy about finally being able to talk to someone after moons of being trapped there. When asked his name, he says he can't tell her his real name, so she can call him "Pines" which was a childhood nickname he had. Duckfeather refuses to tell him her name if he wont tell her his, so she says her name is "Adder". He tells her about his misery, how he longs to go back to the real world, and remarks that he wasn't finished living. He reveals that he was the one who caused the stars to fall, and that he won't give up until Starclan release him from there.He finishes their conversation by asking if she would help him escape. She is unsure about it, but decides to think about it before leaving Pines and returning to the living world. Arc 3, River He is seen at the beginning of the arc, when Duckfeather, Stormwatcher, Shellspots, Wildmask and Crowtooth leave the gathering when the stars begin to fall, Duckfeather decides to visit him while the stars are falling. She catches him lashing wildly out at the lake, tearing stars away from the lake which reflected the sky in the living world. When he see's Duckfeather, he stops, and the stars stop falling. Duckfeather asks him what he wanted her for, and Pines tells her he wants her to bring him the stars, any and all of them that she can find. He says that the stars are powerful, and falling into the wrong paws would be devestating for him. Duckfeather gets angry at him for being vague in his motives and he tells her she doesn't have to help him, but he's not going to stop. She says so be it and says goodbye to him before waking up. Stormwatcher and Shellspots go to Starclan during this time and questions them about Pines. They admit they don't know him, and tell them that nobody is suppose to survive after they've faded from Starclan. They also don't know how to get him out of there, since nobody is suppose to return after they've faded. They suggest asking the clans if anyone knew him, but that's the only advice they can give. Later, on the island, Grandma states that she knows about "the evil in the water" and is refering to Pines. She says not to trust him, and that he is "too edgy." That night, she talks to Crowtooth about the vision she had at the end of arc 2, and says there is no doubt that he is connected to it. She says that once their sky is empty and it mirrors his world, the barrier between the worlds would collapse and the world would be destroyed. She advises Crowtooth not to tell the others about her vision, and that stopping Pines would be nearly impossible, and that it would be best not to worry them about the imminent destruction. pinespixel.png PINES ref.png|The offical Pines reference Category:Characters